


Thirsty Thursday

by plutosrose



Series: Triskelion University Faculty [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, slightly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Yes, Steve dressed like a walking Calvin Klein advertisement more days than he didn’t, but this was different. This was Fancy Restaurant Steve. This was Steve straight out of an incomprehensible Gucci ad.They weren’t going to make it to dinner, because as it turned out, Steve was so attractive that it was going to literally kill him before they got the chance to order appetizers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Triskelion University Faculty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911763
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Thirsty Thursday

Thursdays were great days--he didn’t have to teach again until Tuesday. He’d have lunch with Steve after his last class, and Steve would stay the weekend. He could lounge on the couch in his pajama bottoms, eat as much ice cream as he wanted, while flicking back and forth between the Bachelor and 90-Day Fiancé. 

Alpine watched with him too, curling up on his stomach, even if she didn’t like reality shows and preferred they watch Masterpiece Mystery.

He’d just gotten to a commercial break when there was a knock at the door. 

Bucky blinked. Steve was usually at home, prepping for his Friday classes. But Sam usually texted him something like ‘put a damn shirt on, I’m coming over.’ 

He had convinced himself that he’d misheard the knock, when there was another knock. Alpine hissed at him and hopped off of his stomach. 

“Fine fine, I’m getting up,” he grumbled and reached over to where his phone was on the coffee table and scrolled through his text messages. When he saw one from Steve that said ‘hey I’m here’, he scrambled off the couch, nearly dropping his ice cream in the process. 

“We’re meeting Sam and Nat tonight, remember?” Steve asked when he opened the door, and Bucky’s eyes went wide, because he had completely forgotten that this Thursday actually meant, well, this Thursday.

“Shit,” Bucky murmured, walking back toward the kitchen to put the ice cream away. Steve followed and shut the door behind him. 

Once he’d put the ice cream back in the freezer and turned to face Steve--turned to look at him properly, he paused. 

Bucky blinked at him, before his eyes dragged up and down his body. Before Bucky could stop himself, he said, “Holy shit.” 

Yes, Steve dressed like a walking Calvin Klein advertisement more days than he didn’t, but this was different. This was Fancy Restaurant Steve. This was Steve straight out of an incomprehensible Gucci ad.

They weren’t going to make it to dinner, because as it turned out, Steve was so attractive that it was going to literally kill him before they got the chance to order appetizers. 

“Buck, you’re uh...drooling a little.”

He licked his lips absently. His eyes were lingering on Steve’s collared shirt and his perfectly, perfectly tailored pants. 

Then his gaze flicked up to Steve’s face. 

“Buck, are you listening?” 

“Fuck me.” 

“What?”

“Fuck me.” 

Bucky took a couple steps forward and ran his hands down Steve’s torso, feeling the fabric underneath his fingers. 

Steve went to remove his jacket and shirt, but Bucky placed his hands over his and shook his head. “No, uh...the suit stays on.” 

Steve grinned wolfishly, before closing what little distance remained between them. He ran his hands along Bucky’s bare sides, making a delicious shiver go up his spine. “God Buck, you drive me crazy.” 

Even now, two months into their relationship, it feels slightly surreal that he could drive Steve to do anything at all. Steve’s hand curled around the back of his neck and brought him in for a kiss that grew heated very, very quickly. 

Being shoved over the arm of the couch is incredibly uncomfortable, putting too much pressure on his abdomen, but as it turned out, he also really, really didn’t care about anything at that moment. 

Steve yanked his pajama bottoms down his hips, and Bucky couldn’t stop himself from groaning into the couch. “No underwear, huh?” He could practically feel the smirk radiating off of Steve’s body. 

“I don’t typically bother when I’m at h--”

The words caught in his throat when he felt Steve rub his hole with one of his fingers. “Steve,” he murmured into the cushions. He wasn’t in the habit of murmuring Steve’s name during sex, but this was different, Steve had literally come to his house looking like he’d stepped straight out of a wet dream. It might have been a plea to hurry up. And it probably was, but it was hard to tell when his brain had turned to mush so quickly.

Bucky shivered when he felt Steve’s jacket brush against his ass. “Steve,” he pleaded. “You--I--need you so bad.” 

He didn’t have a chance to overanalyze how cliché that made him feel, because that was when he felt Steve’s tongue circling his hole before licking inside him. After that, any hope that he had of having a single coherent thought fizzled out completely. 

“Lube?” Steve asked at the same moment that Bucky reached back to shove the bottle that had been under the cushion since last weekend at him. 

“Someone eager?” He could feel that same smirk again radiating off of Steve. He squirmed against the couch, a shiver running up his spine at the friction that he generated against his cock. 

“Don’t pretend I’m the only one,” Bucky grumbled, he’d felt Steve hard against his thigh, and now, he could feel him rubbing his cock against his hole.

Steve chuckled--the bottle popped open and Bucky gasped when his finger circled his hole and then pushed inside him. 

Bucky groaned loudly, turning his head to the side as Steve continued to tease him with his fingers. “Fuck,” he murmured, and Steve just chuckled again. He was such a smirky bastard sometimes--he didn’t even have to gloat about how easy he was for him, he just knew.

“Someday I’ll draw you like this,” Steve whispered in his ear, and made Bucky feel hot all over. “All soft and red and open.” Bucky whined again as another finger slid inside him. “All perfect and ready for my cock.” 

Bucky shuddered at his words, and was about to say something back when Steve’s fingers brushed against his spot, and he whined. He really whined, and frankly, he didn’t even care. 

“You ready?”

“What do you think?” Bucky bit out, breath coming out in gasps that surely were making Steve preen like a goddamn peacock.

“Yeah,” Steve leaned in, peppering kisses down his back, before he positioned himself. “Think you are.” 

When Steve pushed inside him, Bucky practically went boneless underneath him, reveling in the feeling of Steve’s body blanketing his own. 

If there was anything that Bucky had learned about Steve over the course of the last two months, it was that Steve approached sex with the same sort of precision that he approached his art--thrusting inside him with strong, powerful thrusts, angling to hit his prostate as much as he possibly could. 

Bucky buried his face in the couch, letting out a stream of whines and whimpers and gasps that he was faintly embarrassed by. Because frankly, he didn’t really care what sounds Steve managed to pull out of him, not when he was inside him, making electric sparks of arousal run up his spine. 

Bucky told the couch pretty enthusiastically that he was going to come, although Steve probably only heard him grunting and mumbling into the fabric as he relaxed completely. He’d get rid of the stain later--though ideally before Steve pointed it out and got all smug about it, because the last time it had happened, it had ended up with him pouting and declaring it wasn’t funny until Steve told him he was cute when he was mad, pushed him against the wall in his bedroom and fucked him right there. 

Steve kept going after him, and the feeling of Steve’s pants rubbing against his thighs after he’d came was nearly enough to make his eyes roll back into his head. 

After Steve came, he pulled him back on the couch--he was still dressed, though Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips when he noticed how wrinkled his clothes were, or that his pants were still unbuttoned. 

Steve stroked his hair, before lingering lower to trace circles on his chest. 

Bucky felt warm, relaxed, and happy. Frankly, he could have stayed there forever, head resting in Steve’s lap. A few seconds later, however, he heard Steve’s phone go off. “Is that Nat?”

Steve reached over him to pick up his phone. Bucky was relieved when he didn’t prompt him to get up. “Yeah, she’s wondering why we’re thirty minutes late.”

“Tell her that we’re going to have to reschedule,” Bucky murmured, biting his lip as he looked up at Steve with wide eyes. 

Steve grinned wickedly. “Already on it.” 

-

Natasha had already had two vodka tonics by the time her phone went off. She squinted at it. “Steve says Bucky’s sick and they need to reschedule.”

Sam snorted into his beer.


End file.
